


Tender First Meetings

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: First Meeting Embrace, Friendship Stairs, Gen, He Warned You About the Stairs, Humor, Meteor Meeting, Short, Tender Bro Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's entirely possible that John does not think these things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7783](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007783)  
> Jossed as of: [7837](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007837)

\-- show meteorlog --

TG: hey karkat  
TG: i know youre all excited about meeting john and jade but i just wanted to remind you about the stairs  
TG: and how you should watch out for them  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT, YOU PRETENTIOUS BULLSHITTING ASSWIPE? WE'VE BEEN ON THIS FUCKING METEOR FOR THREE YEARS NOW, I THINK I KNOW MY WAY AROUND THIS SHITSTAIN.

==>

\-- show shiplog --

GG: so youre really going to go through with all the greetings you told me youd do years ago??  
EB: of course jade! i already gave rose her nice FRIENDLY hug, but i haven't seen dave or karkat yet.  
GG: go ahead and find them!! i can deal with the boring stuff here  
TB: alright, thanks jade! i'll tell them you said hi :)

==>

\-- show meteorlog --

CG: OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, JOHN?  
EB: friendship stairs, duh!  
EB: now come on, dave! give me a tender bro embrace!  
CG: WHAT, THAT VOMIT-INDUCING ASSGRABBING SCUMBAG GETS A HUG AND I GET MAULED BY YOUR FUCKING DUPLICITOUSLY CHEERFUL ASSAULT?  
TG: i warned you about the stairs bro  
TG: i told you man  
CG: DO NOT TEST ME, YOU POINTLESS SPACEWASTING FUCKMUFFIN.  
EB: come on, dave! less talking, more hugging!


End file.
